Sarabella: As if Life Wasn't Strange Enough
by guys in my head
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob's daughter and her POV on life as a mutated myth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface**_

The bark behind me was rough on my bare shoulders, but I knew the marks would soon disappear. I couldn't multitask with his lips on mine. I would be so dead when my father found out what we had been doing, and I knew he wouldn't get off any better.

I felt something cold press into my palm as he broke the kiss. His eyes bore into mine.

"Marry me?"

Oh my God…


	2. Chapter 2

_**DAD!**_

"It's good to see you, Sara." I dropped the can of soup I had been holding and spun around to see Mrs. Uley.

"You too Mrs. Uley." I smiled, bending down to pick up the stupid chicken-and-rice wannabe. Putting it in my cart, I faced her again.

"You doing the shopping for your mom?"

"Sort of, I think the Pack is having some huge secret meeting I'm not allowed in on actually." I mumbled. "They kicked me out to buy non-relative produce items. I mean have you ever heard of Ra-hub-barb pie?"

"Rhubarb." She laughed, "Right over there with the pies, sweetie."

"Right." I looked behind me at the bakery section, "Thanks."

"So is that where Caleb is? He didn't tell me where he was going before he left and my husband's gone too." Well, stop worrying, your husband stopped phasing years ago.

I froze. Caleb was at my house?

_That's_ why dad wanted me gone.

"I guess so." I shrugged, "All I know is that I was sent here to get soup, rhubarb pie, and coke." He hadn't been there when I left. No one was there when I left, but your explanation explains a lot.

"So how's your dad putting up with the whole `pups` thing again?"

"Just fantastic." He won't let me near any of them.

"I suppose it's a handful considering it is Caleb, Justin, and Harry. They're a rough bunch."

"Yeah…" My brother gets all the luck.

"I hear Leah's son is getting ready to join them too."

"Wouldn't surprise me, Matt is _huge_." Hurry up old woman; I need to get my ass home! I think my dad must be in dire need of some rhubarb pie if he sent me here to get some.

"Well, wish your mother the best of luck. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." I doubt it, dad doesn't let me or mom _near_ your place. I mean your husband almost kills my mother and suddenly it's like "family feud!" I mean, it was _years_ ago, get _over_ it!

"Maybe." I said politely. Snatching up a pie, I ran to check out and drove home.

Oh, well, the whole lot was here weren't they. I CAN'T FIND A DAMN PARKING SPACE AND THIS IS MY OWN HOME! WHAT THE FUCK?!

I killed the engine and stormed through the door.

"You can get your own damn food out of the fucking car if you're going to hog all the parking spaces! I mean just run here, it's so much faster as some of you," I glared at my brother Justin, "Have not refrained from telling me!"

My dad looked furious.

"Sarabella Freesia Black."

"Aw, you know my name. I was going to get myself a dog collar." I rolled my eyes.

Behind my dad's back Justin mouthed, "You are so in for it!"

"Oh grow up, Justin."

I was surprised that only dad, Justin, and Harry were there. I had seen Caleb's truck out front.

"What's going on?" Oh, there he was. I spun around.

Wow.

He was _hot_!

I mean, not that he wasn't hot before, but temperature aside, he had abs!

I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings too much which was fairly stupid considering my grandmother is—like—the queen of spazzes.

Harry was laughing his ass off, Justin wasn't so amused. My dad was _pissed_.

_Wait…what is going on?_

I looked back at them, then back at Caleb.

Something was eerily familiar. Something about his face.

_Well, duh, you've only known the kid for forever._

Nope, no, something else. His eyes, it was something with his eyes.

_Well, he's had those eyes his entire life, Sara._

No, no, no, the way he's staring.

Aw, he _imprinted_!

_Oh SHIT he IMPRINTED?! Fuck, he is so screwed right now. Dad and Justin are going to murder him!_

"Not on my _sister_ you douche!"

"JUSTIN!" I screamed at him.

Well, Justin isn't home at the moment, but there's a big ass dog here. If you really need to talk to him, leave a message after the bark.

Woof.

I looked at dad, was he going to do _anything_?

He was fighting for control, something I'd only seen Justin ever do.

So what the hell am I supposed to do?

There are _two_ wolves rolling around in the hallway of my house. My dad is shivering. My some-what cousin, Harry, is laughing his ass off.

There's not much I can do.

Except, maybe, get some popcorn and sit and watch. But, I'd seen what happened in the past with humans too close to a fight or an otherwise unstable wolf.

"Harry, do something!"

"I can't, let them kill each other. They've been at each other's throats for forever." He shrugged.

Oh, thanks Harry, you're a real help.

I went down the list in my head.

Aunt Leah would tell me to get over it.

Uncle Seth would do the same thing his son is doing.

Uncle Embry would make a bet with Uncle Quil.

Uncle Quil would make a bet with Uncle Embry.

No idea where the hell Mr. Uley is.

Mattias hasn't phased yet, and if he had he'd be terrible unstable and wouldn't help much in a fight.

Where was mom, she could break this up.

Hm…grandpa would be oh too willing to fix this problem…

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled at them.

Nothing.

"Where's the fucking spray bottle?" I sighed.

Dad's tremors were becoming a little more pronounced.

"IF YOU PHASE I WILL SHOOT YOU!" I threatened—this was really starting to piss me off.

"Aw, SWEET!" Harry cheered.

"_What?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Knock it Off!**_

I saw my father stop with his little epileptic fit thing.

"Harry, get your Aunt Leah. Now." He ordered while approaching.

Harry nodded and a few feet out the back door, he phased.

"_Well…there go his clothes…again."_

"_And ours…"_

What the fuck was going on?

"_Welcome to the pack, lil's sis!"_

"_So what, you just _stop_ fighting? I have a heart attack over _nothing_?!" _ I growled.

"_Dad, DAD?! Sara is unstable! Save us, save us!" _I looked back to see Justin roll his eyes. _"Don't try to be all threatening, it's insulting to wolf kind."_

"_THAT'S IT!"_ I lunged.

"Someone got used to four legs…" Dad mumbled.

"_Ha, I love how your dad does nothing about the fact your sister is committing murder."_ Harry commented.

"_Ow, Bellz, that was my leg!"_ Justin whined.

"_Stop bitching about it!"_ I shot back.

"_Kids, knock it off."_ I froze and looked at my dad. He had phased too.

"_Wasn't Aunt Leah an accident? How did we end up with two?"_

"_Listen, Clearwater, I'd shut your mouth right now before I find a muzzle."_ I hissed.

"_Simply stating a fact."_

"_It is curious…"_ Justin agreed, sounding like that weird old dude from Harry Potter.

"_She's not a mistake!"_ Caleb shouted.

"_All of you shut-up!"_ We all stopped talking. _"You,"_ My father looked at Caleb, _"I'm not happy with. You,"_ He looked at Justin, _"I pity. And you,"_ He _glared_ at me, _"I'm furious with."_

"_Why the hell are you furious with me?"_ I asked.

"_Because you've been nothing but disrespectful since you walked in this house."_

I guess I kind of saw that one coming…do I smell smoke?

"_Um…Mr. Black? Sir?"_ Caleb coughed, _"Your tail is on fire."_

Ah, I did smell smoke.

"_Damnit! How in fucking hell?"_ Dad stomped on his tail in an attempt to save himself from the flames.

"_Nice one, Black."_ Aunt Leah was here!

"_Guess who phased."_ My dad told her.

"_Okay so why did my darling son tell me to phase? And why am I lusting after Uley's boy? Don't you tell me my sister is a pedophile, Jake."_ Uncle Seth has joined the chat room.

"_Well, I thought, considering who phased was on their way to jail when I left, Uncle Jacob may need some help extra help…"_ Harry trailed off.

"_I'm going to take my guess now and say your daughter, unless either of your sons is gay?"_ My Aunt spoke.

"_Argh, I'm so lost!"_ I exclaimed.

"_Well, here's some help. You're a wolf. We hear thoughts. You're a terribly ugly shade of black with white, brown, sandy blonde, and grey mixed in there, no offense. And you officially can't imprint because of your status as a complete freak of nature."_ She recapped.

"_She can't imprint? Will that affect my imprinting on her?" _

Uncle Seth and Aunt Leah started cracking up.

"_You must be Jacob's best friend."_

"_What happened? I can't believe you lived! Then again, Black's always been a softie…"_

My father growled.

"_Well, you've got everything under control."_ Uncle Seth commented.

"_Thanks for giving me another month of not aging, really smart thinking on your part."_

"_Lee, you'd've phased anyways, Mattias is due any day—"_

"_Don't you talk about my son like he's pregnant!"_

I started laughing. Justin stared at me like I was insane. Caleb watched me carefully.

"_DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THE WORD SPELT 'R-H-U-B-A-R-B' is not pronounced 'ra-hub-barb' but actually it's pronounced 'rue-barb' cause I sure as hell didn't." _

Everyone stopped their fighting.

"_Well, do you think you can phase back?"_ My dad asked.

"_Nope."_

"_Why the hell not?"_ Justin snapped.

"_Cause I don't fit in my room and three teenage-guys are standing right next to me!"_

That got another outbreak of laughter.

As to why…

I'm not sure…

***%***

**A/N- **

**You know when u look at something and think its perfect? Well I sure don't.**

**Thanks for your reviews even tho im a dunce-cap who **_**just**_** realized I put up the rough draft instead of the edit. Im soooooo intelligent aren't i? **

**I love the name Caleb, who's with me?**

**I think Sam and Jacob should fight (not sayin its actually gonna happen XD) whos wit me?**

**I think Caleb may be suffering from brain damage inflicted by the imprint, whos with me?**

**I think the author of this story should get a brain and shut-up whos **_**really**_** with me?!**

**I AM!**

**HAPPY EASTER/LATE PASSOVER/ALMOST SUNDAY/SPRING BREAK!**

**Love,**

**Me+the voices in my head**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harumph.**_

"Caleb, stop _staring_ at my _sister_!" Justin snapped. I blushed, he had been _staring_? Holy crap! I've only had a crush on the guy since second grade and he notices me _now_? I took a sip of Coke and turned around to see Caleb open his mouth to speak. I beat him to it.

"I wonder what you'll do when you imprint, Justin…" I trailed off, leaving Harry an opening to cut in on.

"Justin? IMPRINT? Maybe on the lunch lady! But, really, I'd feel bad for any girl who'd have to sit out an eternity with him." He scoffed.

I laughed and poked at the pie in front of me.

"Dad, you know rhubarb pie is revolting correct?"

"Revolting?" Harry looked at Justin.

"She got the vamp brains…" He mumbled. "Better capacity or some shit like that."

"Beauty and brains…"

"Say that again." Justin turned around to glare at Caleb. I rolled my eyes, something screamed catfight.

"Yes, I do." My dad ignored them.

"Then why did you make me go out and buy it?"

"I was hoping it didn't exist." He grumbled and threw out his dish. Turning to Harry and Caleb, he spoke. "You know the meeting is over, right?"

"Figured." Harry shrugged, "But you didn't give new patrols."

"New patrols? Why?" My father looked at him.

"Well which one of us is stuck with the b—girly wolf?" Harry pointed at me.

"I heard the slip-up, Clearwater." I shot.

"You were supposed to, Black."

"Justin can run with her."

"Dad, I'm stuck with Bella for a _sister_ can I _not_ have her for patrols?" Justin whined. "I mean that has no fairness in there at all."

Bella, Sara, Bellz, Sarabella, Black, did I even have a name at this point? They kept switching it on me. I mean Grandma does the whole "oh, my mom and your mom" thing and gives my mom the most peculiar name and now I'm stuck with Sarabella. Named after a dead grandmother I never met and a vampire grandmother who continues to be the most pathetic klutz in the _world_.

"Hey, Dad?" I began, suddenly remembering something.

"Just live with it. Seth had to do patrols with Leah."

"But Aunt Leah is a step-up from Sara!"

"Not really…" Harry mumbled. "She used to babysit me…" He shivered.

"You will run with her and that's final."

"DAD!"

They all turned to look at me.

"Mrs. Uley invited us over for tomorrow."

My father actually seemed to ponder, but Justin shook.

"No." He growled.

"Oh, so you hate them now too?" I glared at him.

"No, not _them_."

"Just because Caleb isn't gay and didn't imprint on you doesn't mean you have to be all jealous." I sighed and turned around. Caleb choked on his slice of pie. Shit maybe he was gay…

"If it's okay with your mother, maybe we'll go."

I stuck my tongue out at Justin, maybe things were actually beginning to go the way I wanted them. I mean perhaps we would actually end this depressing feud that had been going on for years.

Eh, probably not. Dad was probably just saying it 'cause Caleb was here.

As they argued about patrols, I went into the living room and sat on a couch, sifting through mail. I had a manila envelope thick with papers from Aunt Alice.

"Shit, I forgot." I mumbled, opening it up. Inside were the dress designs for my family's hundred-and-somethingth prom. I flipped through them, they were pretty simple. They'd be easy to make. I put the designs back in the envelope as the doorbell rang.

The boys were still arguing in the other room so I answered.

"Um…delivery for a Ms. Sarabella Black." The man looked at me, well. He was a teenager more or less. He seemed to be new to the job and he looked fairly familiar.

"That would be me." I nodded.

"Okay, hold on." He gave me a clipboard to sign and walked to the truck, taking out eleven or so long packages. Fabric.

Shit, when did Alice need these by?

When the last one was at the door he took the clipboard back.

"Um…do you wanna go out sometime?" Ah, I _did_ know him! It was Jeremy from math.

I heard three growls from inside, just realizing peace had settled at last. Harry started laughing, trust me, I could tell it was him.

"I'm sorry, those are my dogs. Well…they look more like wolves but whatever. I'd love to, but I can't. Sorry." I took the last package, turned around, and slammed the door.

"You gave the kid a heart-attack!" I snapped, expecting to see my father, my brother, and Caleb all upset.

My God you don't want to know what I found.

"It started out as an obsession of protecting you…" Harry trailed off, looking out the door with me, "And turned into a full out fight."

On my back lawn were three huge wolves. One sort-of trying to keep the peace, but not really, one trying to kill the one pinned beneath him, and one struggling to get up. It really was a strange day today.

"Fantastic." I sighed.

"You know, I think Justin really cares about you in the long run."

"Yeah, he's a great brother." I nodded sarcastically. The russet wolf, my dad, just stopped doing anything and stepped backwards, sitting to watch. "I'd go out there and stop it but I'm too lazy." I turned around. A few minutes later, Dad was walking out of his and mom's room and into the kitchen, no doubt having climbed through his bedroom window.

There was a pained howl from outside and I turned back to the sliding glass door right away.

"Caleb!"


End file.
